School Hetalia
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: KoreaXHongKong, SpainXBeglium, PrussiaXHungary, AmericaXEnglandXFrance. School of Hetalia where people fall in love and get hurt. Hate and things always seem never to get better. Bit of Fluff here and there
1. Chapter 1

Another day at the most boring school for the countries and states. Of course I was pretty dumb for still going and not trying to skip a day. Well I'm Hong Kong. I'm also known as Leon or Liam. Hating school was so easy and also no one would talk to you but South Korea and Tarwin. Japan I just wouldn't talk to and China I hated. I still have no idea why Korea still wanted to be my friend when China MADE me fight with North Korea to get rid of him. The might be why he makes sure his mobile is with him when China or I am around so he could quickly ring America if something bad happened. I hated America because of that. Its not like I care for Korea in that way. I just don't want him to do something with a guy who eats hamburgers all day. Trust me I know.

"Hong Kong!" I could hear the over happy guy and Tarwin running up to me and glomping me to the ground.

"GET OFF YOU KIMCHI EATER!" I yelled as he laughed and got off.

"At least it aren't dumplings." Korea laughed as Tarwin smiled and saw Japan.

"JAPAN! JAPAN! COME OVER HERE!" Tarwin yelled as he came over to us.

"Konnichiwa" he bowed to Tarwin and I and yelled when he felt Korea grope his breast. "GET OFF KOREA-SAN!"

"JAPAN'S BREASTS WERE ORIGINATED IN KOREA! DA-ZE!" Korea yelled and got off.

"No wonder North Korea wants to get rid of you" Japan sighed as Korea felt offended.

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU ! DA-ZE!"

"Tarwin did" Korea quickly stared at Tarwin with a bit of disappointment.

"Oh well I have to go find America so North wont come after me! DA-ZE!" Korea yelled running off to go find Jones. I thought I would never say this but I might go find out what they do when I'm not around. Lightly I turned to Japan and Tarwin who stared at me in a funny way.

"What?"

"When you going to ask him?" Tarwin smiled

"Who and him?"

"Korea-san" Japan answered

"There is nothing between us"

"Really? Did you see your face when he grabbed Japan?"

"Or when he said his going to America-san?"

"How can I see my face. The American is a hamburger idiot and I got surprised when he grabbed Japan and why would I care what you guys think? I'm going to go see Iceland"

"Or Spy on Korea" Tarwin laughed as I glared

"No just going to see Iceland. That's all"

Well I did go looking for Iceland but I couldn't find him any where so I went looking for Korea. I did find him by hearing his laugh loud and clearly. Quickly I hid behind the bleachers. Korea looked really happy with America. I guess its nice to someone with almost the same personality, like I did Iceland. America soon started telling Korea about something which made Korea laugh. Soon America pulled Korea in to a head lock and that also made him laugh. Soon I felt a little bit light headed and don't remember what happened after that

~SPAIN'S P.O.V~

Keeping in step was all Prussia, France and I could think. We sadly had to try out for three legged races because we got along. We all turned around and saw America and Korea laughing. "I wonder if America would move a step closer. No?"

"So they kiss. Kesesese"

"True. If they did they could admit it"

"Lets go annoy them" Prussia commented as France and I thought the same thing. We quickly untied the ropes that kept us tied together and made our way up the bleachers until we saw something on the floor so we all moved closer to that.

"Its Hong Kong!"

"Lets rape him!"

"I wonder what he looks underneath?"

"LETS PRANK HIM" Prussia also added as France and I agreed happily. "We need water and a bottle and also someone to stay and knock him out when he wakes up"

"I'll go get the water" I smiled like normal.

"I'll get the cup then! France you have to knock him out!"

"Why me?"

"Because. Come on." Prussia laughed as we ran off for the prank to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

~PRUSSIA'S P.O.V~

I ran quickly inside the building and noticed that the staff room was full. Damn how was I going to get a cup. Quickly, I turned around and found a fire alarm and pulled it and quickly hid. All the teachers ran out so fast it was funny to watch.

When I knew they were gone I snuck in and looked for where they put the cups. All of the cupboards wear empty. This was so annoying. Climbing up on the bench to the highest cupboard who I have no idea got up here and found them. Picking up one and quickly stuffed it in my red jacket. "Kesesesese" I ran and quickly got back to France.

~SPAIN'S P.O.V~

~At the same time as Prussia~

Finding my school bag, I grabbed out my drink bottle and almost bolted until I found a tomato one the floor. Who would leave such a delicious thing on the floor? I moved closer and went to pick it up but it moved? When could tomatoes move? It was a magic tomato? Romano always tell me its not true but it's a tomato. I need it.

Taking a step forward I went to grab it again but missed. "Come on tomato" I laughed as I picked it up and soon felt something pin me to the wall. A bright smile and beautiful blond hair. With a red ribbon keeping it in place. "Ola Belgium!" I smiled with the tomato in my hand

"Ola Spain" she copied with a smile. I loved her smiles.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Busy"

"Doing what?" she smiled that cheeky smile which could drive any man insane of her.

"Stuff" I blushed with my smile as she giggle and lightly moved closer to me.

"Like what?"

"Pranking Hong Kong. It was all Prussia's idea." Soon the smile on Belgium's face fade and she began to move away from me

"Oh" she sighed and seemed upset. I felt my smile begin to fade.

"Belgium. Please let me do this and I promise I wont do anymore pranks. If I lose Prussia and France I'll seem lame"

"How do you think I feel then?" She cried and sat on the floor covering her face as I just remembered I just had a tomato in my hand. Soon I sat down in front of her and put the tomato on her knees. She lightly looked up at me and began to hold the tomato with her hand and took a bite. I smiled and saw her smile to.

When she finished it I pushed myself to kiss her on the lips. When I did I knew she was trying to push me away until she kissed back. I licked her bottom lip for an entrance and she gladly gave it to me. Her mouth tasted like tomatoes. I felt her arms wrap around my neck to pull me closer as I put mine on her thighs. "Antonio!" She squeaked as I started kissing her neck. Soon my phone began to play as I head moved from her neck and looked up. "You can"

"Ola" I answered to have a yelling Prussian and French yelling in my ear. "ok ok I'll get there." I smiled and looked at Belgium "te amo"

"I love you" she smiled and hugged me and her lips graced my ear. "We'll finish it later" I smiled and laughed and waved her good bye and ran off.

~FRANCE'S P.O.V~

~When Spain and Prussia were gone~

I stood and watched America and Korea. They seemed so cute and me being the man I am, I watched them. Waiting for one of them to make a move. America kept trying to so Korea how strong he was and made Korea laugh a lot. I felt something begin to lightly move around my feet as I looked and saw Hong Kong begin to move. Should I hit him now. Soon I just began to watch Korea and America again. "Hey France" I could her Prussia yell and sit next to me with a cup.

"Well done" I laughed and waited for Spain.

"Has Spain come yet?"

"Nope."

"I'm fucking hungry and his not here, Damn" Soon Prussia picked up the phone. "Oi Germany. I fucking Hungry"

"Oh That's nice."

"Seriously bro. Come over quick as soon as possible" Prussia hanged up as I laughed "What?"

"You said you were fucking Hungary"

"I said I was… OH CRAP" a blush quickly spread across the Prussian mans face. "Just call Spain"

The two of us waited as we rang Spain.

"Ola"

"Where are you!" We yelled as we soon heard a moan lightly come from Spain. Was he with someone.

"I'm coming. I swear" Something was up. Something was in his voice and his breathing was quick and short.

"OK SO YOU BETTER HURRY!" We knew Spain didn't ever properly hang up his phone so we listened to what he was doing.

"Te amo… I love you" then another moan. "lets finish it later" Prussia and I looked at each other trying to work out which girl or man with a girl voice was with him.

"I'm here" he yelled as we all stood up.

~NO ONE'S P.O.V~

Lightly the three men stood next to each other. First Spain filled the cup Prussia was holding while France was holding Hong Kong's hand. Prussia lightly put Hong Kong's hand in the cold liquid and they all quickly ran off. Hoping no one would see them.


	3. Chapter 3

~KOREA'S P.O.V~

When I finished talking to America I began to walk upwards and turned around to look at ever line of chairs. Whistling my way and went all quite. "HONG!" I yelled and sat on my knees next to him "COME ON HONG! WAKE UP!"

"Geez you don't need to be so bossy."

"HONG" I smiled and hugged him.

"K-Korea"

"Yep the one and only" For once he hugged me back and smiled. Soon I looked around and found a cup of water. "Hong?" Quickly I looked downwards of Hong Kong and saw no wetness.

"What Korea?"

"Nothing" I smiled with a blush.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah" I began to blush harder as Hong Kong's face moved closer to mine. My eyes closed slowly and his did do. Beginning to feel his breath on me and his body getting closer.

"HEY KOREA! DON'T FORGET TO TALK TO ME TONIGHT"

"OK!" I yelled snapping out off the kiss. Hong Kong growled and got up. "Hong…"

"Shut up! Go talk to your hamburger lover! I'm going to Iceland!" I felt my heart break to pieces.

"hu?"

"YOU HEARD" tears slipped out of my eyes.

"FINE THEN!" I bolted as fast as I could. No wonder he was always with Iceland no wonder he helped North. I HATE HONG KONG!

~SPAIN'S P.O.V~

When I ran off I thought about that promise I made Belgium and looked at Prussia and France. I tried to hide everything with a smile. "Guys I need to go" I smiled and began to run away from them to go home. The bell went ages ago but people would go and some would stay.

Bolting home I opened the door and went to get a tomato. Climbing up the stairs and started eating it. Closing in my room I closed the door and looked at my bed. "Belgium?" I asked as she sat there on my bed. Feeling myself go hard quickly and knowing she was looking at all of my body. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to finish." I knew she wanted it but what if she isn't ready? What would happen if Netherlands found out? She began to crawl across the bed and sat in front of me.

"But what if your not ready?"

"I am. We've been together for 3 years and never done.. IT" Slowly she started to try and pull my school jumper off. Soon I was on top and pinned her to the bed.

"There is no way you are going to take my clothes off first" I quickly moved my lips to her neck. Looking for her weak spot until she moaned. I bit it, licked it, sucked it everything I could do it. I began to unbuttoned her dress and slid it off. Looking up and down her body. Her school blouse and her underwear was all that was left on her. "Fuck you look so sexy" I moaned seeing her body. It was so freaking hot to look at. Staring up at her face she blushed as I began to unbutton her top "Are you still sure?"

"You have never been this scared in your life. Yes I am" Pulling her top off and saw her little red bra to match her ribbon.

Soon I was on my back "You didn't let me finish." I moaned as she did. It made me harder as she did. She began to lick my neck as she began to unbuttoned my top. Couldn't help laughing feeling her mouth begin to roam my chest. "BEL" I yelled as her hand moved a bit lower then my stomach.

Yet again some one called my phone to interrupt us. "Fuck" I complained as I went to pick it up as Belgium moved for me to. "Hello?"

"Where's Belgium?" I could hear Netherlands.

"I-I" Soon Belgium sat behind me and began to thrust herself near my ass. "Don't know" I laughed and began to get harder.

"If your hurting her…"

"I'm not near her!" I began to yell.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine fine. Don't worry." I hang up not wanting to care anymore.

"You wanna"

"yep" I kissed Belgium on the lips and began to do the one thing to keep us together.


	4. Chapter 4

~The Next day~

~BEGLIUM'S P.O.V~

I started to pack my brothers and my bag. He wasn't really happy with me when I got him. Not because of what happened between Spain and I, I would never tell him. Last time I told something to Netherlands about between Spain and I, he bashed Spain and made me not go near him for a month. I'm still not meant to but I cant help it. Netherlands is never really happy.

"Have you done everything?" he asked as I started eating another tomato.

"Yes I have" Soon he come up to me in a bad mood and took the bag and walked out the door. I quickly followed so I could go to school too.

"Wait for me Netherlands!" I yelled chasing behind him. When I caught up to him I smiled as he growled.

"Why are you always so happy? Your not allowed with the Spanish guy"

"I haven't been with him!" I snapped as we walked pass Spain's house who was just leaving with Romano, looking at us and Spain smiled but Romano didn't. So the two of them ran up to us.

"Ola" Spain smiled as Romano didn't care.

"Ola" I smiled back. I coped Spain a lot with his Spanish to tease him. Spain just stared at me as I did back. Soon Netherlands came between us and put me under his arm so Spain wouldn't be able to see as well. What does he worry about with Spain? Why does he hate him? Like seriously. How could we be so different?

~KOREA'S P.O.V~

I quickly ran to school. I knew I slept in like I normally do. America would kill me if I didn't hurry up. Half way there. Was all I could think until I was stopped. "COME ON COME ON COME ON!" I yelled almost there but a hard grip grabbing my uniform. "I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL" I complained. Trying to get the grip off me but it wouldn't let go. "PLEASE LET ME GO!" I began to cry as the grip didn't let go. Stopping I quickly grabbed my phone and called America. "AMERICA! HELP! NOW! DA-ZE~!"

"Where are you?" I turned around quickly and saw Hong Kong. "Korea?"

""In front of the school!" I cried as America hanged up to rush here.

"What was that for?"

"Your going to attack me!"

"No I'm not"

"YES YOU ARE! WAIT UNTIL AMERICA COMES! HE'LL HURT YOU!"

"Let him…I'm going through heaps of it without Hamburger fatso"

"DON'T EVER AFFEND AMERICA! HE SAVED MY LIFE FROM NORTH! CHINA AND YOU!" I watched as Hong got this shocked look on his face.

"Really? What bout that America is an ugly fat hamburger eating cheap unpleasant American!"

"PISS OFF YOU ASS!" Soon after I said that America came and stood in front of me to keep me away from Hong.

"Leave South Korea alone or the threat I gave to you, China and North Korea will happen" America told Hong Kong, being serious for once. Hong looked really upset with this and walked off into the school grounds as America looked at me. "I saved you again dude!"

"Thank you again America! Da-Ze!"

"No thanks needed because I'm the Hero!" I laughed as America said that and we walked into the school. I did feel a bit guilty for what happened but that's how it works.

~HONG KONG'S P.O.V~

I cant believe he did that to me was all I thought walking into school. As soon as I got into class I just sat down in my seat. Not bothering to get my books or put my bag away. Just sat there and looked at the roof. I knew people were walking past me but whatever. No one wanted to talk to me. Why would they bother? "Hong Kong?" I heard Tarwin call out but I just ignored her. "Hong Kong?" she waved her hand in front of my face knowing I wasn't listening. Soon she picked up my red school bag and took it to the bag racks and then got my books out for me and put them on my desk.

"Thanks" I sighed knowing she did want to talk to me. "What?"

"I heard you got in trouble with America" I nodded as she giggled. "What did you do to Korea now?"

"I tried talking to him before school because we had a fight. He called America as soon as he saw it was me." looking down I felt a bit more upset about it.

"Maybe you should talk to America about it"

"No way am I talking to that guy"

"Just try. And instead of keeping what you want to say in you head. Tell Korea what you thinking all the time. It will get him to trust you." Tarwin walked out of the class room to her class as I sat there sadly next to England for my classes.


End file.
